The present invention is comprised of circuitry which provides a linearly decreasing amplitude versus frequency characteristic but with a linear response. This type of response is commonly used in an FM video recorder in order to redistribute the FM carrier sideband, and noise energy in a manner that increases the demodulated video S/N ratio. The circuit function is referred to as a "linear roll-off filter" .
The linear filter network of the present invention provides improved distortion characteristics of a demodulated FM signal by direct synthesis of the linear amplitude frequency transfer characteristic. It may be used for any type of FM system such as used for videotape recording.